Hades, God of the Underworld- DN fanfic
by schneizel
Summary: The heir to a notorious mafia, known as the Diamante family, seeks to bring order to the Underworld of society. He seeks to have an Underworld that is regulated and legit. Others laugh at his ideals until a being known as Hades comes to take his throne as the God of the Underworld.


(This being my first fanfic, I wait eagerly for your reviews.)

Hades

God of the Underworld

A death note fanfic

Written by, Schneizel.

Chapter one - Trust

Damien: (… the underworld… they dub the unregulated world of crime, the underworld. Every organized crime syndicate tries to rule over this world, or at least have their own dominion… but any gangster will tell you the same. There are no rules… fools… you can't have control of a world with setting rules…)

Teacher: Damien!

Damien: . . .yes, Mr. Colt?

Teacher: you were awfully late to class and now you're just sitting there with that blank stare… is there something on your mind or are you just lost in the sauce…

Damien: as a matter of fact, there is… I'll need some time to myself to figure it out…

He gets up and begins to walk out of the class.

Teacher: (damn, why do we have to be stuck with all the mafia brats…)

He was the top student in his private academy. A Sicilian valedictorian named, Damien. Damien was not just the top student of his school, but an heir to one of the most notorious mafias of this time. He was a son of Antonio Diamante, the Don of the Diamante family.

Body Guard: Sir. Are you all right?

Damien: I'm fine. I just need some time to be by myself.

Body guard: are you thinking about that about that Hades guy...? in all honesty, I cant say i don't fear him.

Damien: (...humph…its something like that.) no I just don't really feel up to all of this right now…

Body Guard: I can trust you to stay safe without my help. I'm going around the back to smoke some cigs.

He exits the school through the front entrance, walks a couple feet and looks up with the same blank stare… he began to smoke a cigarette… now he brings his phone out and makes a call… with the same blank look on his face.

…Dial tone…dial tone…

Saya: hello!

Damien: … Saya…?

Saya: Damien. Shouldn't you be in school?

Damien: ...I started to think of you… then I left…

Saya: aren't you sweet. Just couldn't wait to contact me couldn't you.

Damien: …Saya…?

Saya: huh…?

Damien: you've always told me about your resent for the world of crime. You've always told me that this world needs rules. You've told me how you would do anything to protect your family if you had power. Tell me Saya… are you for, or against Hades…?

Saya: (…Damien…?) well … I dont really know... his goal is understandable, but absurd… still... whatever power he has might just get him to that goal… b-but that doesn't mean I sympathize with him or anything…

Damien: (…ha, but you do… of course a Yakuza princess wont say that though…) Saya, you've told me many times that if you had power you would use it to make the underworld a regulated dominion, where small mafia would not be taken advantage of, where grudges would not lead to bloodbaths, where hostile-extortion is punished immediately, a world where menial street gangs don't even exist unless there on leashes... You have shared your ideals with me many times… and I with you… but all our peers laugh at our ideals. They continue to think this is a world dictated by no rules…)

Saya: is something wrong, Damien?

Damien: no, Saya. In fact, Things are better then they ever have been… are you alone right now…

Saya had begun to blush.

Saya: uh, yes.

Damien: then is it all right if I came over? I have something I need to show you.

Saya: ha, sure.

Damien: I'm sure you'll be quite surprised.

Damien ends his phone call and proceeds to make another.

Damien: Demetri. Pull the car around the front, will you.

Body guard: thought you just needed some air…

Damien: I did. I'm just ready to leave already.

Five minutes pass until Demetri arrives. He then exits the car to open the door for Damien.

Damien: take me to the Caccini residence. I need to talk to Saya,

Body Guard: ditching school to see Miss Saya. Ha. Try not to make this a habit.

As Damien waited to reach his destination, he stared blankly out the window thinking to himself. As he always did.

Damien: (… should I really tell Saya… I'd be dragging her into my conflicts… but I'm sure I should tell her. This is Saya's dream… yes, after all, Hades needs his queen, Persephone.)

They finally arrive to the luxurious Caccini residence. Damien lets himself out of the car.

Body Guard: I'm assuming I'm good out here.

Damien: yes, I shouldn't be too long.

Damien walks up the decedent stairs leading to the front door and rings the door bell. The door is answered by a maid.

Maid: Mr. Diamante. It's nice to see you. Please, Saya is in her bedroom.

Damien: thank you.

He walks upstairs and knocks on Saya's door.

Damien: Saya, I'm here.

Saya opens the door and smirks at Damien's smiling face.

Saya: well, what has Mr. Sharp dresser come to see little ole me for?

Damien: sorry to disappoint you but I didn't come here for flirting. There is something I need you to tell me. Face to face…

He had paused after making making his statement.

Saya: … well… what?

He looked her directly into the eyes.

Damien: I need you to be perfectly honest with me… Saya, are you for or against Hades?

Saya: … I guess you basically know I'm for Hades's ideals… I'm not sure what type of power he has but if I had it as well... I would probably do the same… but what about you. Where do you stand in all this?

Damien: hmhmhm. I don't hate Hades but I don't advocate for him either

Saya: so you're saying you don't even care… then why bring it up?

He walks over to Saya's window and begins to stare at the sky ominously…his brown eyes glowing with suspense as the narrow...

Damien: I do neither… **because I am Hades**.

At that moment Saya's eyes had grown wider than ever. There was no way to hide the awe in her face. She was in disbelief, but knew that it had to be true. Who else would hold the same ideals as her?

Saya: … wha-what…? Damien, don't fool around, if someone herd you say that who knows what they'd do to you…

Damien: it's me, Saya. I'm the one pulling the strings now… the one who utterly humiliated the Black Orchid gang, was me. And soon the mafias of Sicily will be under my unconditional control.

Saya: Damien. Your starting to make me scared…

Damien: don't be Saya. Because no one will hurt you, or anybody you know as long as we can get them to accept Hades. It'll be hard. But eventually, we will have an underworld with proper control.

Saya: …We?

Damien: … yes… What if I told you that you could acquire my power as well? Would you aid me? Aid me in making the underworld a place of order? An underworld where the rats will no longer be their own boss. We can finally do it Saya… we can finally show the fools there are rules in the underworld…

Saya: I…I…I just don't know what to say right now… I should've known it was you… It all makes sense now… now that I know you're the one that's going to be pulling the stings… I will join you… but I'm still scared… how is it that you're able to kill a man simply at will…

Damien turns around to face the anxious Saya. He then pulls out a black notebook from his book bag.

Damien: Everything we've ever wanted to do is now possible due to this notebook. **The Death Note**, will make all our dreams come true, Saya.

Saya: (…The Death Note…)

Damien: touch it…

Saya hesitates at first but eventually touches it…

Saya: Ahh!

Saya's yell is quickly silenced by Damien.

Damien: Saya, calm down. Ryuma will not hurt you.

Saya: just... what is that thing!?

Ryuma: your name insinuates that you're Japanese, yea. Have you ever herd of **shinigami.**

Saya: Damien! Why is that thing in here!

Damien: his name is Ryuma, and he is a true **God of Death**, as well as the one that gave me. No. gave **us **the notebook.

Saya lost her patience with Damien's confusing words.

Saya: just what is so special about that damn notebook!?

Damien: ...Saya-Chan, calm down and let me start from the beginning. When I was just as confused as you…

To be continued… I guess… (let me know if you guys want to see Damien and Saya become the gods of the Underworld :I)


End file.
